Brothers in Arms 5: Breaking Point
by Devils That Cry
Summary: A great force of darkness is determined to get the potentially evil son of Sparda on their side, but they must resort to drastic measures to get the other twin out of the way and anyone else who might interfere :full summary inside:
1. Annoying Allies

A/N: This fic is going to be VERY slow posting due to a lot of work needing to be redone, so be patient, its like lending me money, you will get it eventually over time XD

Full Summary:A great force of darkness is determined to get the potentially evil son of Sparda on their side, but they must resort to drastic measures to get the other twin out of the way and anyone else who might interfere. When an unexpected vampire acquaintance is found, he is roped into helping the half devils, but Older Dante has to point them in the direction of a certain mage, yet he is not how the time traveller remembers, but can they stop the darkness in time to save the 'evil' twin? (set a few months after BIA4) 

(Confusing I know, but what do you expect from something I write huh? XD blame Arow's lack of presence XDDDD)

Disclaimer: Arow owns Dante, Morwen owns Vergil, Capcom owns EVERYONE (apart from Druce, he is Arow's baby) various random characters from Angel belong to Joss, the evil characters are mine (oh don't look so shocked) XDD

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 5: Breaking Point**

**Chapter 1: Annoying Allies**

All that could be seen was a pair of ice blue eyes, glistening in the darkness of the shadows, full of evil and malice.

"Want half devil out of way?" the only demon that had a small amount of intelligence spoke up, daring to look up to the dark she devil.

A loud bone shattering crack resounded making the mindless minions take a terrified step back as the demon thudded to the floor, still alive but in great pain.

"Do you not listen to orders you worthless piece of scum?!" She demanded and kicked it hard, now completely furious, "I want him out of the way so I can get to the other, do you understand?" There was only a soft pained groan in response and she moved to attack it again.

A firm hand gripped her shoulder a moment, stopping her from finishing off the pathetic demon's life, "Calm down my dear, we are not going to get anywhere if you keep killing them off, they need to do their task so you can carry out yours," he smirked to her coldly, "You will have a hand..." another cruel smirk graced his lips, "In their demise."

The she devil glared at him darkly, not backing down at the warning look she received in return and she pulled out the dagger and handed it to the demon, "Mess this up and you will die; a simple stab in the side should do it, think you can manage that?" she snapped darkly.

The demon took the dagger and bowed low, leaving with the others to carry out its task.

* * *

Dante walked into the main office and walked over to there _new_ persistently ringing cordless phone. "Brothers In Arms?" He spoke and sat down in the chair and propped his feet up on the desk, "Password? Address? Right. Yeah. Bye." 

Vergil looked up from his book as Dante hung up, "got a job?" he asked.

"Yeah," He looked up at his brother, thinking the stranger's words over a moment.

Vergil nodded and put his book down, "what is it?" He moved to get his katana.

"Strange thing, they wanted me to do it, requested me by name," Dante rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable with the situation.

Vergil watched his brother carefully and nodded then sat back down again, "You should get going then," he sighed, "be careful," he returned to his book.

Dante started, "You don't mind?" He looked at his brother puzzled.

"Of course I mind," Vergil sighed, "But I think you _are_ capable of doing missions, besides you won't be alone," he smirked seeing the floating sword, "they didn't say how many of you were wanted."

Dante smirked at the floating sword. "Good point...But it was only a 'get rid of the demon that's on my case' thing, I'll be done in no time," He grabbed his coat, and weapons then made for the door.

Vergil watched his twin and a floating sword leave; he winced as pain shot through his head. The pain was not as intense as it had been when it first started but it could still momentarily immobilise him, he was just thankful that the searing pain ones were very few and very far between, he shook it off and he suddenly felt something ebbing into him. He stood and put his book down, some outside force compelling him to do so; he frowned and found he had to fight to control his body and picked up Sparda. The strong power of his father's sword flowed through him, ridding him of the dark, uncomfortable feeling and he started to work on his swordsmanship.

* * *

Dante made his way to the address the client had given, the sun was setting and the shadows were growing longer, the old warehouse was derelict and abandoned a perfect meeting spot for demons. Dante wondered why it was always warehouses. He walked inside not sure what to expect. 

Spike walked through the empty warehouse, he was feeling uneasy about the job he had to do, he could sense a great demonic presence, and he froze rounding a corner...no...It couldn't be..."Dante," Spike grinned, "what you doing here?"

Dante lowered Ebony and Ivory, "I could ask the same thing," He largely ignored Spike and looked around for any threats.

Spike shrugged, "Here to kill some demon, the poof thinks I can handle it, but I'm sensing something bigger."

Dante glared, "I got a call for a demon hit job too, no specifics just that it was a problem."

Older Dante rolled his eyes and resisted the urge of banging their heads together; he held his sword and launched it to Spike, hoping they would get the message.

Spike saw the sword coming toward him but could not dodge in time as it impaled him, "watch where you're pointing that thing you nonce."

Dante looked at the now impaled Spike then closed his eyes and stretched his senses; there was nothing else demonic for three blocks besides the three of them. "I was sent to kill you..."

Spike rolled his eyes, "I gathered that," he winced as the sword pulled out of him, "So," he shrugged, "What we gonna do? I really don't think I could kill you...especially two of you."

Dante smirked. "We were set up; the caller asked that only I go...but why?"

Spike frowned, "Vergil's alone?"

Dante summed it up in one word, "Shit," He took off back to Brothers In Arms as fast as he could.

* * *

Vergil lowered Sparda and replaced it on the wall as Dante burst into the shop, "Something wrong?" he asked worriedly, seeing his twin's expression. 

Dante took a deep breath "Yeah, I think it was a set up, they sent me to kill…"

Spike entered the shop and looked around; it was much tidier than when he was there before.

"Him," Dante finished.

"So you're still here then." The vampire looked at him.

Vergil frowned, "What?" he sighed, "Why would you be set up?" something didn't seem right.

Suddenly the doors and windows crashed open and demons poured in, Vergil found he was being pushed away from Sparda and his brother, he flicked out his glove weapon, and he started slashing into the attacking demons, but for every one that fell, dozens more seemed to take its place.

Dante looked at the unsuspected demon attack and let his guns do the fighting.

Spike was barely aware of the demon horde entering the room until he was shoved to the floor as the creatures were making their way toward Dante.

Dante jumped to avoid a scythe, they were to close, he pulled Rebellion off his back melee was always better for close range combat. Where were they all coming from?!

Vergil realised that he was going ignored and they were concentrating on attacking Dante, he was about to fight his way to Dante but he just lowered his sword and moved away from the fighting.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Spike demanded seeing Vergil walking from the fighting but he got no answer, he rolled his eyes and tried to fight his way to Dante.

Fighting at such close quarters was getting tiresome he needed to get some space between him and the demons. He back flipped over the lesser demons behind him, slashed at there backs, but his attempts were futile, and he was soon surrounded again.

Spike frowned seeing something very humanlike edging closer to an unsuspecting Dante he tried to get closer to it but was being held back.

The creature evaporated into a shadow, still holding the dagger, it surrounded Dante and stabbed him in the side pulling the dagger out after a good twist.

Job done it let out a howl and the demons started to leave.

Dante winced at the stealthy attack how had he missed that, he fought on taking as many of the retreating demons as he could.

Spike looked around, what the hell was happening? Demons never gave up like this let alone retreated, something was not right, he looked to Vergil, who was standing in a corner of the room, his eyes glazed.

Dante holstered Rebellion and looked around the room, "That was random."

Vergil's eyes cleared and he looked around, "what happened?" why did the place look a mess?

Dante looked at his brother, "I'd like to know that myself," He looked at Spike questioningly.

Spike stared between them, "how the bloody hell am I supposed to know? He's the wanker that left half way through the act."

Vergil glared darkly at Spike wondering why Dante had brought him here.

Dante looked from Spike to Vergil then back, "What?"

Vergil frowned, "I never left the room...demons were here one minute and gone the next."

Spike stared at him, "You bloody well saw him getting piled on and you walked off."

"No," Vergil shook his head sharply, "I wouldn't leave him in danger..."

Spike just cut him off with a snort.

Dante shrugged suddenly feeling tired. "I don't really care much at the moment, I just want to know why I was sent to kill you and vice versa."

Vergil looked at Dante's sudden change in demeanour, "what is it?" he asked in concern and his eyes were drawn to a nasty looking gash in his side. "It's not healing," he observed not hiding his worry.

"Huh?" Dante put his hand to the one wound the demons had given him, his hand came away covered in blood. "What?" He looked up at his brother confused.

Vergil moved to Dante and guided him to the sofa, "Lie down," he ordered.

Dante protested and sat down looking at the gash, he'd never had a wound that didn't heal within moments.

"Let me see," Vergil ordered sharply as Dante kept the wound close to him.

Spike just stared between the two and he went unnoticed to rifle through the fridge for anything alcoholic.

"Dante," Vergil warned as the younger just stared.

Dante looked at his brother, then back at the wound, utterly perplexed.

Vergil pushed Dante down so he could better look at the angry looking wound; he probed it gently and suddenly pressed the wound hard.

"Ah!" He pushed Vergil's prodding hands away, "That hurt."

Vergil just stared at him and gripped the attacking hands and continued to inspect it.

Spike entered the room hearing the hiss of pain.

Vergil just continued to inflict more pain on Dante with an expressionless face.

Dante grit his teeth. What the hell was going on? "Just...Just leave it." He growled at his brother.

Vergil stared at Dante as Spike set the down some warm water and clean cloths; Vergil wet a cloth and started washing the wound.

Dante winced, "Why am I suddenly not healing?!"

Vergil shrugged slightly and bound the wound, "It should heal," he commented.

"But it should have already healed," He continued stubbornly.

Vergil just stared at him and moved away.

Spike watched Vergil, he was acting odder than usual but thought not to comment, he didn't want to end up in an ashtray.

Dante sat up grudgingly and looked down at the bandaged wound. "This doesn't make sense," He grumbled.

Vergil blinked several times and watched Dante silently, a dark light in his eyes.

Dante looked up at Spike "What are you still doing here?"

Spike blinked and shrugged, "Dunno really," he turned to leave but was being held in place.

The phone rang.

Vergil picked it up, "Brothers in Arms?"

"Stick mini me on," Older Dante ordered.

"For you," Vergil offered the receiver to Dante looking listlessly.

Dante snatched to phone and listened.

"I'd keep him round, I get the feeling something's not quite right here," Older Dante said.

Dante quirked an eyebrow and looked at Spike.

"Just try not to kill him, he may have his uses."

"Fine" Dante submitted. "Looks like you can stay."

Spike looked around, "Oh goodie...just try not to get too trigger happy ok? I'm _not_ a target."

Dante 'hmf'ed and got up and put the phone back.

Vergil watched Dante a moment longer and grabbed Yamato and left the shop.

Dante turned to see the front doors close. "Verge?" He walked to the doors only to stop half way, wince and double over holding his side.

Spike was at Dante's side, "come on mate, just take it easy," he sat Dante down on the sofa.

Dante sat down and growled. "Now I'm just pissed off. And where the hell did he go?"

Spike shrugged with a sigh, "Could have been anywhere," he sighed, "Just have a rest, perhaps it will heal in sleep."

Dante looked at Spike sternly. "You don't understand it should have healed already, none of this makes sense."

Spike glared at him, "Don't be a stubborn nonce."

Dante replied by punching Spike in the face, and smirked down at the vampire sprawled on the floor.

Spike's legs kicked out at Dante connecting with his wound.

Dante cried out and clutched his side; he could practically feel the colour drain from his face. He pulled out Ebony and aimed it at Spike.

Spike stared as Dante paled considerably, "Sorry mate, but if you keep attacking me like this then I'm not hanging around, you can figure it out on your own, now, try and get some rest, you look about to drop dead."

Dante's hand shook his grip loosened on Ebony and he quickly holstered it, he made his shaking hand into a fist to quell it, then sighed. "Fine." He lay back on the sofa and propped his feet up. "Do what you want," He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Spike frowned as the phone rang but Dante was already lost to sleep, "What?" he picked it up.

"Stay with him and watch him carefully something is going on, I'm going to try and find out what, but I want you too watch over him." a familiar voice spoke.

"Who is this?"

"Dante," was the cheerful reply.

Spike stared at the phone and then to the sleeping figure, "what?"

"It's Dante," he repeated, "I'm his older self," he sighed, "I travelled back in time to change something and when the timeline sorted out I disappeared."

"You're the ghosty that's always stabbing me?" Spike growled.

"You're not the brightest bulb in the lamp are you?" Dante rolled his eyes.

Spike glowered at the phone a moment before it cut off he yelped as he was cuffed up the side of his head. Spike looked around but couldn't see his attacker, "Great," he muttered under his breath. "All I need, bloody ghosts." Spike looked on the bookshelf and noticed some interesting titles he picked up one and started reading, bottle of beer in hand.

A/N: first part FINALLY out, but major editing to do so it could take a while, patience is everything XD


	2. Poison

We are sorry for the long wait but real life is being a bitch right now, so things are going slow, but thanks for your patience with us.

Here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 5; Breaking point**

**Chapter 2: Poison**

Dante came around slowly he felt as if he had only slept a few minutes hardly enough by his standards. He also felt exceedingly hot. He moved to sit up and winced looking down at his wound, it was still there.

Spike was alerted to movement and immediately went to check on Dante who had been out for a worrying long time, "how do you feel?"

Dante looked at Spike, "Your still here? Thought you'd have left," He shifted trying to hide his discomfort.

Spike snorted, "Leave you alone in this state?" he shook his head, "even I ain't that bad." he sighed, "You've been out for days mate, I was worried, besides that asshole you call a brother ain't been back either."

Dante looked up again shocked, "Days you're kidding?"

Spike shook his head, "nope. Three days."

Dante started, "I feel like I hardly slept at all..."

Spike frowned, "there's definitely somethin' not right with that wound...you're gonna have to get someone to look at it, at least find out what the hell it is."

Dante looked at him again "Yeah right I've never been to a doctor in my life, no weapon has ever, should never cause lasting damage..." He winced prodding at the wound.

"That's why we are going to an…ally of Angel's…he was with the team a short while but hated the idea of being with Wolfram and Hart so he left, if he can't sort it out then you're screwed."

Vergil entered the shop during the short pause in conversation and looked between them both.

Spike stood glaring at the newcomer, standing in front of Dante as if to shield him.

Dante got to his feet unsteadily, "Verge, where'd you run off too?" He pushed past Spike and looked at his brother's puzzled face.

Vergil frowned, "what do you mean? I haven't left the shop."

Dante blinked "But you walked out, then I slept for three days apparently..." He glanced at Spike.

"Three days?" Vergil frowned deeply, "I don't know what you're talking about... I haven't left the shop...why are you still here?" he looked to Spike with a dark glare.

Spike growled, "Because you ran off leaving Dante badly injured."

"I. Haven't. Left. The. Shop." Vergil ground out getting annoyed with the vampire.

The two glared at each other before Vergil stalked out again, this time taking his blade of air with him.

"Wanker," Spike muttered under his breath and saw Dante sway on his feet, "come on," he moved Dante back to sit at the sofa.

"I'm fine sheesh," Dante sat, suddenly feeling not so fine.

Spike snorted, "Yeah right and we're both human, come on we are going to see Lorne." he paused, "how is your singing?"

"What?" Dante looked at the vampire gone out.

* * *

Dante followed Spike in to the nightclub as night descended over the city, he was miffed that he had to leave his guns behind, but he went anyway; Vergil had just disappeared and the older him had too. The nightclub was filled with humans and demons alike all drinking, talking, and singing?! "You brought me to a karaoke bar?!"

Spike grinned, "Yeah," he moved over to the bar, "Lorne," he spoke to the green demon, "could you give Dante a reading? Something is wrong and he hasn't healed from a wound...and his brother is going psycho."

Dante blinked at the green demon, he hadn't seen one of those before.

"Sure," Lorne sighed, "Name and the song you will be singing please." he smiled pleasantly.

Spike sighed seeing Dante's objective expression, "He reads you when you sing, now get thinking."

Dante looked at Spike then at the demon then back to Spike. "Read?"

"He's an empath demon, he tells futures and stuff when people sing, go and sing and he can tell you what's going on."

Dante looked disgruntled, he should have brought Nevan, he was a good performer after all, but then again he did feel like crap. "Fine, I'll sing Numb, by Linkin Park, will that do?" He asked the demon.

Lorne nodded and went to the stage, "Put your hands together for Dante singing Numb by Linkin Park," he moved to the side and looked at Dante, "Go ahead kiddo, the crowd awaits."

Dante got up on stage and the music started, he wished he had a guitar, but hay he could sing what did it matter.

Lorne frowned as the song went on.

"What's the verdict?" Spike asked half way through.

"I'd rather tell him first," Lorne said softly.

"Sure." Spike nodded and the two moved to a table as Dante finished.

Dante walked off at his applause and made for the table, where Spike and the green guy were.

Lorne sighed taking a long sip of his drink, "Right..." his cell phone rang, "Excuse me."

"Put Dante on, please." a voice spoke.

"It's for you," Lorne handed the small plastic object over.

Dante took the phone already knowing who it was. "Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"Hey mini me," Older Dante sighed, "This is not good, but please, try not to freak."

"I'm not going to freak," He stated defensively.

"Yes you are," Older Dante rolled his eyes getting strong déjà vu.

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" He growled.

"Yes but this time it is serious," Older Dante said sharply.

Dante didn't answer and simply hung up and looked at the demon.

"There's no easy way to put this kiddo," Lorne frowned pausing a moment but decided there was no point in sugaring it up, "you're gonna die."

Spike stared open mouthed between them.

"What!?" Dante growled.

"You are dying," Lorne repeated.

Spike continued to gape.

Dante looked at him, "I'm barely 20 how am I dieing," He stood up but instantly sat back down wincing.

"That wound is poisoned, it's killing you."

The phone rang again.

Dante looked up, "Poison...?" he looked at the cell phone on the table.

Lorne nodded, "That's why it's not healing." The green demon looked to see there was no number, "must be for you again."

Dante grudgingly answered it.

"He's right," Dante said sadly, "it's slowly killing you..."

"Why? Couldn't they just kill me honourably? I don't understand..." He looked at Lorne.

Lorne watched him, "They are getting to Vergil...you're the key to undoing him. I can't see who they are exactly, but they are sneaky, and I don't think it will stop with Vergil."

Spike just continued to gape, for once lost for words from shock.

"What!" He slumped back in his chair. "Why is it always Verge?" He mumbled.

Lorne shook his head, "I'm sorry, whatever is doing this is blocking me from anything more specific," he got up and moved to other customers.

Spike snapped out of it, "well..." was all he could manage, "Guess we find out who's doing this." he looked to see Lorne was already busy. "Looks like we're on our own for this one. You're not bloody well dying with me around," he said seeing Dante's expression, "we're gonna find an antidote for the poison and help Vergil, got it?"

Dante looked at Spike strangely, "And why do you give a damn?"

Spike just shrugged and looked to Dante, "Well you need help...I'm not completely soulless you know."

Dante smirked and got up ignoring the pain. "So then first we find Vergil and then...Ok first I really want my guns."

Spike nodded and helped Dante back to Brothers In Arms.

* * *

Vergil looked around the empty shop, his eyes rested on the crimson blade that hung on the wall, he slowly made his way over to it and his hands gripped the hilt tightly, he could feel the raw power of the blade in his hands as it coursed through him.

Older Dante had been following Vergil, he had discovered that Vergil was being controlled by the devil knight that he had fought a short while ago, he had also found out that the knight realised his presence was strong and that he helped the twins. The knight had discovered a way to counter Older Dante's influence on the corporeal world, and was using it to stop him from affecting Vergil, which not only frustrated Dante, but also worried him; knowing Vergil could do anything and he couldn't stop his twins past self. He could only follow him and hope to find something that would help Vergil.

It did not help that his younger self was getting iller by the minute and would not last much longer if an antidote was not found...the only trouble was the only known antidote he had discovered when he was spying was in the underworld. He growled repelling the feeling of defeat, he would not give in yet; he perked up seeing his younger self enter the shop followed by Spike.

Dante walked purposely towards Brothers in Arms, he kicked the doors open venting some of his frustration, and pain. He was not going to take this lying down; he walked into the shop with a scowl on his face then stopped when he saw is brother "Verge? Where have you been?"

Vergil stared at Dante as he entered the shop, "Out," he answered simply in a strange voice as he held Sparda threateningly.

Spike stopped in the doorway, alarms ringing in his mind as he saw Vergil holding the powerful sword, "Dante…" he started but trailed off.

Dante took a step back realising that something was not right; the feeling of cold that crept up his spine was not good. "What's going on?!" He asked sternly edging toward the desk and his guns, he could practically feel the anticipation for a fight brewing in the air.

Vergil glared at Dante icily, "I have just come to retrieve my power."

Older Dante stared momentarily shocked; no this could not go like this, after what he had done, he could not let this happen…he would not.

Alastor floated toward Vergil and tried to attack him only for the sword to be knocked aside with ease by Sparda.

Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory from the desk and aimed them at his brother, "I'll say again. What's. Going. On?" He looked at Vergil, but it wasn't his brother, there was something in him; Dante sighed inwardly, why was it always Vergil?

Vergil just sneered at the weapons, "As if they can hurt me, as if _you_ can hurt me, _brother_," he watched Dante a moment before rushing past Dante and knocked Spike out of the way; the vampire managed to grab Sparda pulling something from the sword as Vergil yanked it away.

Spike stared holding an amulet.

Older Dante stared at the amulets, this was not good, he closed his eyes a moment before taking the amulet from Spike and placed it around his younger self's neck.

Dante lowered the guns and stumbled back to sit on the sofa, he shuddered and looked at Spike, "Shit," He sighed and lay back. "This is not good, no way, and I don't feel so hot."

Spike smirked, "No but you look it," his grin faded at Dante's glare, "Not like that." He sighed, "Well, at least we found Vergil," he shrugged, "Now the antidote. Hey ghosty? Got any idea where we can find an antidote?" he called to the room but there was no answer.

Dante holstered his guns. "My guess it's some where in the underworld; it would make sense no human poison could affect me." He sighed and tried to get up.

Spike looked at Dante, "You sure you're up to it?" he watched the other with concern.

Dante glared at the vampire and forced himself to stand he walked over to the wall and picked up Rebellion. "Let's rock," He strode to the door.

The pone ran suddenly making Dante stop in his tracks as the cordless receiver floated over to him.

Dante sighed grabbing the floating phone "I knew it was a bad idea getting this phone," He grumbled as he put the phone to his ear. "Yeah?!"

"You're not looking so good," Older Dante commented, "Look, you're right, the antidote is in the underworld but you've gotta find a way to open a gate. There's a guy I know…he's the one that sent me back here…Druce…he's a bit of a nut but he can help you. He should be in a large old mansion, you really can't miss it. It's just outside of town."

* * *

The mansion was large, hell it was massive. Dante and Spike walked up the gravel drive, and up to the classically English front door. Dante leaned on the alcove and let out a sigh, he was really lagging.

He looked at Spike, "Are you gonna knock?"

Spike knocked the door and it opened moments later, the phone, that had followed them all the way there, snaked up between them.

"Be careful," Dante warned, "he's very jumpy; don't get him started on cheese."

Dante quirked an eyebrow at his older self's comment and took the phone in his hand.

The door opened and a man dressed in jeans and a blue shirt opened the door, he had long brown hair tied back neatly.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Came the very English accented question.

Older Dante stared, "What?" he was shocked seeing the insane mage looking well…sane.

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that XD

Curious as to how he ends up the nut he is in the prequel? Find out in an upcoming BIA fic XD


	3. Druce

WE ARE STILL ALIVE…

Or undead at least

Here's another chapter finally

I'll try and hurry the next one along, honest, the real world has just been demanding attention lately

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 5: Breaking Point**

**Chapter 3: Druce**

"Are you Druce?" Spike asked looking at him carefully.

"Yes, and who are you?"

It was at this point that Dante decided to fall to the floor gripping his side in pain.

Spike looked at Dante and knelt by him in concern, "He needs help, only trouble is the help he needs is only in the underworld."

Druce looked at Dante on the floor and made a decision. "Get him inside." He indicated to Spike to help Dante inside, and he showed them into the lavishly furnished living room, he helped Spike put Dante on the sofa and he took a stepped them. "What makes you think I can help you?" he asked looking between the two.

Spike stared a minute, "Wait, you're English," he beamed, "Finally someone who understands my language."

Druce looked perplexed at the blond man. "Alright, but again what makes you think I can help?"

Dante forced himself to sit up, "A friend told us you could help…" He winced "You can help us get into the underworld."

Spike snorted at the 'friend', more like an annoyance, but he didn't voice it knowing he would be blowing in the wind, "SO, can you help or not?"

Druce looked at the two of them. "I don't know what you've heard but you have the wrong man, my father maybe, but he died two years ago, so I don't think I can help…" He turned away and looked into the grand mirror above the fireplace. He blinked and looked at his reflection, "Wait where…" He turned to see the other man still standing there he looked back at the mirror and then back at the man, and promptly fainted.

"I don't remember him being like this," Older Dante commented from the phone that was still in his younger self's hand.

Spike just stared, "Guess he's not the man you knew." He yelped feeling something hit him over the head, "Watch it you nonce," he growled; Older Dante just hit him again in response.

Dante looked at the unconscious body on the floor "I guess he figured you're not the daylight loving kind, and reflectionally impaired." He smirked.

Spike just shrugged watching the body and sat by Dante having nothing better to do than wait until he woke up.

Druce came around and blinked back into existence, he had had such a strange dream…

Spike hovered over the stirring form, "Good morning," he beamed as the man opened his eyes.

"Ah!" Druce jumped up and moved back from the vampire. "VA…va….vam…vam…" He muttered still moving away.

"Vampire," Spike grinned completing the broken word, "And he's half demon," he pointed to Dante.

"Devil," Dante corrected.

"What?" Spike frowned to him.

"Half devil…There's a difference…" He trailed off looking back to Druce.

"Whatever," Spike rolled his eyes.

Druce looked between the two as he stumbled to his feet and backed away. "This is not happening…..I don't want to do this, no you can't be here." Druce denied.

Dante glared at the jumpy man before him. "Look way I see it we don't have a choice, I've just been told I'm dieing and I never intended to go out, but being poisoned to death…." He trailed off realising how morbid he was being.

Older Dante had heard enough, he decided to go wandering around looking for one book in particular he knew would help…he entered the musty old library and started searching the ancient volumes until he came across what he was after. He grinned and took the book back to show the others.

Druce stood very still, scared of provoking the strangers that he so stupidly let into his house. It was then that he saw a book floating towards him, not just any book the oldest book he had the book of Tempus. It floated towards him and stopped in front of him. "Wha…What's going on?" He edged away from the book hovering in front of him.

Dante smirked "that would be me, well me from the future, actually you sent him back here." He looked at the floating book as its pages opened to show the English time wizard a certain page.

"That's impossible, it's all innocence, my family's mad obsession…You can't change time." He looked at his old family book of spells.

"Strange that's what my brother said; now look at him he's… Where is he?" He looked at Spike feeling light headed.

"I'm here," Vergil said from the doorway; the occupants of the room turned and stared.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Spike demanded.

"I was home…neither of you were there…I came looking." Vergil spoke.

Druce looked between Dante and Vergil, "Twins…." He looked again but was ignored.

Dante looked at his brother it was really him; the weirdness had gone it was Verg. "Ho…How did…you find us?"

Vergil sighed, "I followed the blood," he looked to Dante with concern, and then to the sword in his hand, "What's going on? What happened to Sparda?"

Dante looked down at his wound, it was bleeding a lot. He laughed to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't wear so much red…hard to see when I...I'm bleeding," He looked up again to meet his brother's worried gaze and saw Force Edge in his hands. "I err don't re...remember." He looked to Spike but Druce stepped in.

"Did you say Sparda? As in the Legendary Dark Knight?" He looked quite excited at the prospect.

Vergil glared irritably, "No, Sparda as in the sword," he snapped.

Dante looked at his brother not wanting to answer, well not that he could stop the room spinning enough for him to even concentrate.

Druce shied away from the newcomer, but his curiosity would not rest. "You mean Sparda's sword…how…how on earth would you get hold of such a thing?"

"Yes I mean my father's sword." Vergil snapped dangerously glaring at him darkly.

"What?" Druce frowned.

Vergil sighed in annoyance, "My. Father.…"

"Our," Dante corrected.

Vergil glared, "Our. Father. Was. Sparda. Me. and. Dante. Are. His. Sons. I. Found. Father's. Sword. And. I. Now. Own. It." he spoke with patronising slowness glaring at him darkly.

Druce gained the courage to glare back, but regretted it.

Dante frowned looking back to Druce, feeling like shit was not fun, "So can you help?"

Druce looked at him not sure what they expected him to do. "Well I erm…I don't see how I can help you….I just don't…."

The phone rang.

Older Dante was getting impatient, "Druce, I'm Dante from the future, you sent me back here but we need help…I…he needs help…you can open the gate to the underworld…"

"What is it with everyone and opening the underworld? I had a creepy guy coming earlier asking for help."

"What?" Older Dante demanded, "Creepy guy? Has he got a name?"

"Didn't say…he looked in the library and just left." The man replied.

Older Dante growled in irritation, if someone else was trying to open it… he sighed and let the phone go dead.

Dante groaned and started swaying, the poison was affecting him strongly and he didn't know how much longer he could fight it off, "Verg…" he mumbled weakly, his strength seemed to be sapping by the second. The blood loss soon made itself known.

Vergil glared evilly at Dante and suddenly lunged with Force Edge impaling the younger twin. Dante groaned in pain and weakly tried to force himself off the blade. Druce bravely took a swing to Vergil but was knocked out instantly as his head collided with a table leg. Spike vamped out and charged for Vergil tackling him to the floor, but Vergil's hand flicked and a dagger materialised from the gloved weapon and embedded in Spike.

Older Dante hovered over his younger self who was looking unbelievably weak, he knew Dante wouldn't be able to survive much more, he was weakening too quickly…he swore colourfully as he tried to get to Dante's mind as he had done before, but came across a barrier; whoever was controlling Vergil had figured out a way to stop Dante affecting him…

Vergil turned back to Dante and wrenched Force Edge from the younger's torso and held it threateningly at Dante's neck, the amulet fell from behind his shirt.

Vergil stumbled back slightly and seemed to struggle, "I can't…hold…it…" he managed and felt himself fly backwards and was pinned to the floor with Yamato. He looked up seeing Force Edge floating above him. "Give me that sword," he demanded as he ripped his katana from himself.

Force Edge floated backwards, Older Dante knew this was not Vergil; he would never be so indifferent about a weapon…particularly one of his swords.

"Give me the amulet."

The sword continued to edge back.

Vergil smirked and pulled something from the inside of his coat, "This is his antidote…give me the sword and the amulet and you stand a chance of saving him."

Older Dante froze looking between the twins…this could not be happening…it could not…giving Sparda to evil…he couldn't do that…but he couldn't let his younger self die…could he? If Dante died there would be no hope of saving Vergil…but giving up Sparda…Vergil would just be treading the path Dante had tried to stop him from venturing…

* * *

The End

Only kidding XD

Next chapter soon


	4. DePosession

Our apologies for the delay, real lifes a real bitch at the moment.

we are posting the last few chapters of this story, but we are officially going on hiatus for the time being, as we are not really feeling inspired for this at the moment, but hopefully we will be getting back into it soon, but we feel that we cannot continue even editing something if there is no motivation there (sigh)

Thanks for all the support and great reviews from this fic, you're all great and hopefully you will all still be here when we feel able to pick this up again (hugs and cookies to you all)

Morwen & Arow

_

* * *

_

_Older Dante froze looking between the twins…this could not be happening…it could not…giving Sparda to evil…he couldn't do that…but he couldn't let his younger self die…could he? If Dante died there would be no hope of saving Vergil…but giving up Sparda…Vergil would just be treading the path Dante had tried to stop him from venturing…_

Older Dante backed away from Vergil and started helping Dante move.

"You fool," Vergil hissed and lunged for Dante but Spike attacked him from behind.

"Get him out of here," Spike called trying to fight off Vergil with little success.

A small mumbling from the floor alerted the older twin to Druce's consciousness, the man was reading an incantation from a book and Vergil seemed to freeze momentarily giving Spike a chance to get a few hits in.

Vergil soon managed to break out of it though and sent Spike through a wall, Vergil's attention turned to Druce who was frantically mumbling incantations from the book; Vergil took a step toward him but was blown back by a blast of fire. Vergil faced him stunned momentarily.

Vergil turned for the door but he found he could not pass through, he stalked back toward the man who was looking stunned, "It works." He muttered disbelievingly.

Dante shuddered but managed to sit up leaning against a convenient table, Force Edge hovered above him. He could see his brother seething with rage he had to stop him if he killed Druce, there was no hope. He pulled out Ebony and fired two warning shots past Vergil to get his attention, on him and not Druce. "Forgetting me...so...s…soon?" He smirked and attempted to stand.

Vergil turned half to Dante, "You will be dead soon as it is, I would rather prolong that suffering than cut it short," he paused and rushed at Dante with Yamato impaling him in his shoulder as to not really quicken his death before returning his attention back to Druce. He extended his gloved weapon into a sword and tried attacking the stranger again.

Dante ripped the sword out with a defiant scream and threw it to the floor, he raise Ebony once more and shot at Vergil moving to defend Druce.

Druce could only watch as the blue clad son of Sparda stalked towards him once more, he was afraid and franticly continued to mumble the random spells.

Vergil stiffened slightly as a bullet pierced him but he otherwise ignored Dante his attention was fully on a frightened Druce.

Spike burst into the room and faltered momentarily seeing Vergil raising his sword he tried tackling Vergil to the floor but the half devil sensed the movement and stopped him with Rudra, a large blast of air knocking everything down as Vergil's sword raised again.

Druce silenced, closed his eyes and waited for the strike but none came.

Vergil faltered again, he turned back to Dante pausing as the younger wavered, "go...now...leave before..." he let out a cry of pain as Force Edge impaled him, knocking him off balance.

Older Dante grimaced...he hated the thought of hurting Vergil like this...hadn't the twin been under someone's control when he had been forced to kill him? He pulled Force Edge away and moved back to Dante's side.

Vergil wrenched as the blade pulled out of him, he glared darkly at his twin but forced himself to take care of the bigger threat first he turned to Druce who had resumed his mumblings. Vergil glared down at him and he kicked the book away, "Shut up," he growled, raising his sword over the terrified mage. Spike successfully knocked Vergil off balance before the blade could do much damage. "Get out of here you nonces," Spike growled to the Dante's as Vergil stood and watched the vampire darkly.

Dante stumbled but just managed to hold his footing as he came to a stop in front of Druce, gun still trained on Vergil. "I'm...not...leaving..." He growled out.

Vergil smirked at Dante, "You are that eager to die? You are more foolish than I thought." he sighed, "Very well," he impaled Dante with Rudra the blade bursting out in lashes of air knocking the younger twin back.

Dante hit the wall and fell to the floor, but defiantly pulled himself back up on unsteady legs. "Leave...My brother...NOW!" He used his reserve strength to go devil and charged at Vergil Rebellion drawn, he knocked aside Rudra, and ran Vergil through with Rebellion. He flashed back into human form, and then back to devil, each time it drained him but his eyes never left his brothers.

Vergil's lips contorted into a dark sneer, "Your brother is mine," he pulled Rebellion out of him, "Give me the sword and amulet and I might let him go," the sneer never left his face.

Dante stumbled back, "How about...you give...m...my brother…back an' I won't...kill you when...when I find you."

"You are weak, you can barely stand," he smirked, "you do not have the power to stop me," his expression changed, "can you kill me...brother?"

Dante faltered and leaned against Rebellion for support, how could he answer that, even though he knew that what ever was controlling Verge was taunting him, he would not kill his brother he had promised. "I don't ...need to," He glared.

Vergil just continued to smirk watching Dante carefully, "kill me. you've done it before..." he let out an anguished cry of pain, "Dante...please...you...you have to...do it quick..." he whispered, "its...its the only...only way..." he faltered, his gaze burned into the younger pleading momentarily before it flickered and his eyes returned to ice. "See?" Vergil smirked, "even Vergil knows I cannot be stopped and would rather die than play puppet...why not help him? Why not end his pathetic worthless life?"

"NO!" Dante rushed forward and grabbed Vergil by the throat, "Stop it..." He hissed, the poison was messing with his head he was becoming susceptible to intimidation; he didn't know how much longer he could fight off the effects.

Vergil let out a cold humourless laugh feeling the feeble grip around his throat; he knew exactly the effects of the poison, "stop it? Why? Can't you handle the truth?" his expression softened somewhat, "you are weak Dante...I am weaker...I am destined to become evil...you think I am doing this unwillingly? No," he smiled softly, "I have accepted my fate. I am a being of evil...only you can stop me."

Older Dante felt Force Edge waver in his grip, no this was not Vergil...just something in his body, he looked seeing his younger self was struggling, he moved to Dante's side and gently started tugging him away.

Dante let his grip loosen as he was pulled away. "That's...That's not...t…true..." He whispered.

Vergil continued to smile softly at Dante's expression, "you know it is true. Everything you have done to save me...it has been in vain...ultimately it will be down to you stopping me again..." he smirked slightly looking to the floating sword, "time will repeat itself." Vergil extended his hand, "give me the sword Dante...and the amulet...I don't want to kill you like this...I will give you the antidote so we can have a fair fight." he looked softly with nothing of the iciness that signalled his possession.

Dante wasn't fooled even though his mind was clouded he could still tell that this was not his brother. He lowered his head in defeat, and pulled the amulet from around his neck. "Let my brother...go...and you will get…the ...sword." He looked at Force Edge floating beside him, sometimes family was more important than the world.

Older Dante felt Force Edge lower in his grip, inside he was breaking up, everything he had worked for was turning out to be in vain, but this time he would loose himself as well as his brother, he was not giving in so easily, he took the amulet from his younger self holding them out of range of Vergil, he put the phone up to Dante's ear, "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I can't let them win...not like this...We have no guarantee that they will free Vergil, if we give up Sparda then all could be lost."

"...No" Dante murmured falling to his knees, and looked up to his brother with such anguish, he knew his older self was right but he just wanted his brother back.

Inside Vergil was screaming and fighting so hard with strength he never knew he had seeing the look on Dante's face, at first he had not been aware of what was happening but now he knew all and he was hating himself for it, he fought the entity inside of him and crumpled to the floor beside Dante and held the small packet, "Take...it..." he cried out, "you...you have to...finish...me...please..." Vergil shuddered, "I...I can only fight for...so long...Dante...free me...from...from this body if...if you must...please...don't...don't want to...end up..." he cried out in pain, "Dante..."

Dante was confused and saddened; this could not be his brother; he would never give up so easily, _never_. He griped the hilt of Rebellion unsure of what to do, he couldn't kill him, he couldn't. "I...can't..." He whispered sadly.

"Dante...please..." Vergil begged writhing on the floor fighting with the being controlling him.

Older Dante watched sadly then turned to the book on the floor...there had to be some spell to banish possessive entities...there had to be...

Vergil arched off the floor, pain lacing his features as his eyes locked with Dante's; "brother...help me..." he trailed off with another cry.

Dante grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Fight it I know you can!" He growled.

"Can't…" Vergil shook his head gasping for air, blood started pouring from his mouth and nose as he stilled.

Older Dante repeated the incantation over and over until Vergil had fallen still and everything was silent for several minutes.

Dante sighed and looked over to Druce and Spike, he was so tired, so cold, but Vergil had to be okay now…he had to be…

Vergil bolted upright gasping for air and he looked around, "what...what's going on..." he frowned seeing Spike and Druce unconscious, "D-D-Dante?" he questioned shakily seeing the younger's expression.

Dante smiled struggling to keep his eyes open. "Not...sure…but...y...you're back..." He shuddered and griped his side wincing.

Vergil started trembling seeing the state Dante was in...He had caused this...it was his fault... "I was better off gone," he murmured softly.

Dante shook his head, "I...just gotta...s...sort myself...out the...then we can...go home," He looked his brother in the eye.

Vergil returned the gaze for a moment and shook his head; "I can't go with you." he turned away from Dante and stood retrieving Yamato. "Take the antidote," he instructed nudging the packet with his foot, "You will feel better for it."

Spike groaned coming around, he stared at Vergil a second then sent the younger man to the floor and started hitting him hard, "Get out of here you nonce," he growled to Dante then paused seeing the form beneath him was not fighting back.

Dante growled, his head was starting to hurt and to top it off Spike was being a moron, "Leave...him...idiot..."

Spike stared at Dante, "he's trying to kill you." he felt Vergil flinch at the words and he climbed off.

Vergil stood watching the two, his eyes were lifeless, impassiveness masked his face and he started to walk away but stopped half turning, "I'm sorry." he spoke softly over his shoulder and continued walking.

Older Dante moved in front of Vergil before he reached the door and tried handing Force Edge back to its rightful owner, Vergil took it and threw it down at Dante's side, "I do not deserve it, use it well." he pushed past the force of Dante's older self and left the old Manor.

"Wait..." Dante tried to get up only to end up flat on his back, barely hanging on to consciousness.

Older Dante was at the younger's side in an instant as was Spike.

"Get this down you," the vampire instructed holding the packet to Dante's lips.

Dante was too far gone to even care.

Older Dante put the phone to Spike, "help me lie him down on the sofa," he instructed.

Spike nodded helping the younger move the man somewhere softer.

Older Dante hovered over his younger self and forced the antidote down him, hoping that it was what Vergil had said.

They sighed having nothing to do but wait.


	5. Breaking Point

When Dante finally came around he still felt like crap, he opened his eyes trying to remember what had happened.

Older Dante was at his side in an instant Spike moments later. "How do you feel?" the vampire asked with concern.

Dante was startled at first. "What? Where's Verge?" He sat up and looked around noticing they were still in Druce's house.

Spike shook his head, "he walked out a couple of days ago...hasn't been back since...could be anywhere knowing him."

Dante lay back down, "Days...Shit."

Spike nodded, "You've got a habit of long naps." Spike growled feeling Older Dante cuff him up the side of his head, "Just take it easy," he spoke to both of the Dante's.

Dante only growled and sat up again. He looked down to his side and pulled away the bloody bandages to see that the wound was healed. "What happened?" He asked looking at Spike.

Spike sighed, "Basically, Vergil tried killing us all then something stopped him, he handed over an antidote and walked off."

Dante blinked he really didn't remember.

Spike saw Dante's blank expression and launched into a full account of what had happened from when they had returned to the shop to when Dante woke up now hours ago, he sighed seeing it was getting dark outside.

"It doesn't matter I just have to find Verge." He stumbled to his feet and wavered, but managed to stay up right.

Spike stared, "Are you bloody well insane? You still haven't fully recovered."

Dante looked at Spike with pure hate. "I'm going and you won't stop me."

Spike unconsciously shrank back from the glare, "hey," he called to the room, "can you get some sense into him?"

Older Dante just cuffed the vampire up the side of his head and handed Force Edge to Dante.

Dante took the sword and frowned.

Spike rolled his eyes at Dante's expression, "What now?"

"I find Vergil," He walked out of the door and into the night.

Spike sighed, not trusting to leave the younger man alone and followed him, "you know where he'll be?"

"No," He answered bluntly, annoyed because everything was going wrong and because he felt so weak.

Spike growled, "Why don't you rest up and regain at least some strength. He can't get into much worse than he already has."

Dante stopped and faced Spike, "Why are you following me?" He blatantly did not want to rest anymore even though he could easily sleep for another day.

"Because you are a stubborn nonce who is running off into unknown danger and you are most likely to get killed. I'm not gonna let that happen if I can help it."

Dante glared, "You know nothing about me or what I'm capable of, I have to find my brother and I will. I don't need some dead guy to watch my back," He turned and resumed walking.

Spike stared, "I have seen what you are capable of and I know you care about Vergil more than anything which is why you are being a stubborn moron...what use will you be if you get killed before you find him?"

"I would take a lot to kill me." He shot back.

"You look like you're about to drop dead. You nearly _were_ dead. Vergil or whatever was controlling him nearly killed you. That thing might have hold of him again and nothing could stop him." Spike stared at Dante hard, "don't be such an arrogant asshole and let me help you find him."

Dante knew he was right but he wouldn't admit it. He remained quiet and walked on aimlessly, he didn't want help, he wanted to kill something.

Spike shook his head at the younger's defiant expression, "Come on, we've got a twin to find."

Dante smirked slightly; he could do this even with the dead guy along for the ride. He had a few places they could try. "Just try to keep up," He went devil and jumped up onto a building and ran on the roofs mind set.

Spike growled, grateful that his vampire side would let him keep up the pace Dante had set; he paused frowning as the devil came to a stop.

Dante stopped and thought for a moment...Where would he go, if he was in Vergil's shoes? He looked down at his amulet and then changed direction, heading straight for the grave yard.

* * *

Spike frowned at the sudden change of direction and followed Dante toward the graveyard, he sighed waiting outside the gate giving the brothers some privacy.

Vergil knelt over his mother's grave, meditating silently. Here he felt at peace, it was a place he felt he could come if he wanted to be alone; he often came to this place to clean up knowing Dante rarely visited. He sat in silence for what seemed a long time until he felt the presence of his twin nearby.

Dante stopped at the gates it had been so long since he had last been here; he reverted to his human form not waiting for Spike to catch up. He entered the morbid landscape and walked to the one grave he would ever visit. And there just as he had predicted was his brother, with his back to him, his head lowered as he gazed at the headstone.

Vergil felt Dante was approaching closer but he kept himself down, "Why can you not just leave me be?" Vergil spoke quietly after a few moments silence.

Dante felt hurt and angry but he didn't want to get into a fight on this hallowed ground. "Verge I..." What could he say?

Vergil shook his head slightly sensing Dante's hesitation he just stayed with his back to the younger, his eyes closed.

Dante sighed, and kneeled beside his brother looking fondly at the resting place of his mother.

Vergil stood as Dante settled beside him and started walking off.

Dante never took his eyes off of the grave, his expression turned sad. "So you're going to leave me too huh?"

Vergil stopped mid-step but did not face his brother, "It is for the best." he spoke softly with equal sadness.

Dante laid his hand on the grave. "For the best? She always told us to stay together to look out for each other, and she would always say 'It'll all turn out for the best'," He lowered his head.

Vergil shook his head, "lately especially the only thing you are having to look out for is my blade impaling you."

Dante smiled beside himself, it was funny really, "I've impaled you a few times, but who's keeping count?" He still didn't move from the grave but only looked towards his brother. "Don't go," He whispered.

Vergil gave a small smile at Dante's attempt at humour then retained his air of sadness, "I have to...next time...next time something takes me...how do we know I will be strong enough to stop myself from killing you?" he sighed, "I don't want to hurt you anymore...I have to go..." Vergil turned to Dante and gave him a small sad smile, "Take care of yourself brother," he took off a ring he had been given a long time ago for a birthday, during happier times, he tossed it in the younger's direction and started walking away.

Dante stood and caught the ring. He looked at his brother. "You know I was told...That I'm the key to your undoing," He waited to see what reaction he would get.

Vergil turned and raised a clinical eyebrow, "I was told that I would cause your death and you mine," he returned; he stared a moment, "You have nothing to do with me, it will be my weak mind that causes my downfall as has been demonstrated several times."

Dante shook his head. "You keep thinking that way and it's gonna happen, you're not weak, and I got my info from a demon Karaoke bar." He smirked.

Vergil just stared, "have you been going around ignorant the past few months? How many times have I been influenced by evil? How many times have I nearly killed you and been unable to stop myself? if I am not weak then why am I always the target for evil?" he glared at the younger, "as long as I am around there is more chance of me endangering you...I don't want that…You are always getting hurt because of me and I have had enough of it," he stared at his twin hard, "we both know its true...it will be better off if we go our separate ways." he sighed his expression daring Dante to argue.

Dante looked levelly at his brother, "Better?! No easier, and I'm not one to take the easy way out," There was so much he wanted to say but how could he word it, how could he get around his pride to say it?

Vergil just sneered, he hated being like this with Dante but he felt like he had no choice, "Just piss off and leave me alone you little brat. I hate you. Do you think the reason I have been trying to kill you was from purely evil influences? No. evil cannot create such hate... and such a desire to kill another...no...it has always been there...I know for a fact my life was always so much better without you in it...and I want it back that way, even if it does mean killing you." inside Vergil was hating himself so much but he had to try pushing Dante away...and this seemed to be the only way that might work, "When will you get it into your thick skull that you are less than nothing to me. The only reason I stayed was because of mom...She thought we needed each other...but I _don't_ need you for anything." he finished glaring with all the hate he could muster. Vergil unsheathed Yamato, "I could take the easy way out and kill you...but as you said, we don't like to take the easy way out."

Dante stood there stony faced, his mind had gone blank he looked at his brother. _'Way to go Vergil you really know how to piss me off_.' Vergil really wasn't on guard, as Dante punched him, he never expected to be close enough, but his rage pushed that aside as he looked at his brother who was now on the floor.

Vergil rolled away from Dante and stood smirking cruelly, "Is that the best you've got? If so then I'm not going to waste my time."

Dante clenched his fists, "You can't lie to me I know you too well," He smirked, "I'm not gonna was my time," With a final glance at his mothers grave he turned and left, seething, he really needed to cool down.

Vergil sighed softly as Dante walked away and he let his malicious expression slip as he sank to the floor, "I'm sorry," he whispered sadly looking at the gravestone almost able to see his mother's disappointed expression aimed at him, "I had to mom…I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have already…" he trailed off hanging his head in shame.


	6. Epilogue

Dante walked all the way back to Brothers In Arms in a foul mood, he had brushed off Spike and kicked open the doors of the shop, he took Rebellion off his back and embedded it into the nearest wall, before throwing himself into one of the sofas and he began to glare a hole in the floor, he'd never felt so angry in his life.

Older Dante had decided it would have been better to follow Dante in one of these moods but was annoyed that the younger wouldn't listen to him anyway...he just had to try and keep the younger from doing something stupid.

Dante was pacing the room now, he didn't know what to do, he needed to kill something. He punched the wall, and took a ragged breath, before heading for the door.

Older Dante growled, this is where the doing something stupid was likely to come in, he firmly kept the door closed and brought the phone to Dante's ear. "Don't be such an asshole...you need to calm down, you go out for a fight you are likely to get killed."

Dante knocked the phone away. "I'd rather not sit here and do nothing" He turned and retrieved Rebellion and swung for the door, he did get very destructive when he was angry.

Older Dante growled and used all of his force to choke enough air to send Dante to the floor, "You are _NOT_ getting yourself killed. I won't let you." he sighed watching the figure on the floor who was still seething, "Just calm down...we both know you won't come back alive if you leave this place...you're not thinking clearly enough to take anything on."

Dante sat on the floor, that was a low move even for him, he sighed. He just needed to get out! "Fine!" He shouted, "I'll just go fight Spike."

Older Dante just sighed and looked at his younger self determined face, "Fine...just don't kill him."

Dante pulled himself to his feet stood, he was still angry but he felt more annoyed, at Vergil at himself. He moved and sat behind the desk. "Can you..." He spoke hesitantly, "Check he's alright?"

Older Dante nodded, "He's fine...he just wants some quiet time...you know how he is. The best thing you can do is wait until he comes around."

Dante peered at the desk sadly. "What if he doesn't?" He whispered. Could he handle if Vergil didn't come back?

Older Dante sighed, he didn't know Vergil as well as he wanted which made him hesitant to answer, "I don't know...his stuff is here so he has to." he hoped he was not just trying to convince himself as it seemed at the moment.

"I guess," He looked to the doors and then back at the table. Where did it all go wrong? No he could answer that, it all went down hill from the day their mother died, he so missed her...

Vergil found himself walking back to the shop, he was unsure why, perhaps he still felt like he needed to check Dante was unhurt. He sighed opening the door; he stood in the open doorway and stared at Dante who was sitting behind the desk.

Dante looked at his brother when he walked in and just stood in the door, his mind went blank, he felt nothing, he just sat there and they looked at each other.

Older Dante sighed pushing Vergil through the door and shut it behind him.

Vergil watched Dante a few more moments before he headed up the stairs into his room.

Dante watched his brother's every move until he disappeared from view, and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He stood up. What now?


End file.
